


The Start of It All

by Sehin



Category: Do As You Are Told (Original Webcomic)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blowjobs, Creator Approved, Creator Helped Me With the Notes, For the Creator, Learners - Freeform, Learning to be a Dom, Learning to be a Sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Pre-Canon, Read Webcomic on Tapas to Understand This Story, Spanking, They are 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehin/pseuds/Sehin
Summary: Lance has also been into kinky stuff. But when did it start? It started with his best friend when they were home alone.*********For ArtBlock on Patreon, the creator of "Do As You Are Told", and approved by them.
Relationships: Lance (Do As You Are Told)/Original Male Character





	The Start of It All

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read "Do As You Are Told" by ArtBlock on Tapas, I highly recommend you read before you start this.

It was fair to say that Lance's awakening was only partially his fault. And it was also partially Shannon's fault, though the fault belonged entirely to his best (and frankly only) friend's family. But in all honesty if he had a chance to go back in time to the events that began to shape him, he wouldn't change a thing about it.

After all, he'd been more insistent on it then his very outgoing but very shy friend was.

It was late on Friday. School had been cancelled that day because of some teacher's conference that Lance and Shannon hadn't really cared about. So they figured to spend the entire day just hanging out and watching movies or even walking around where his friend lived in the suburbs, even finding a vacant set of swings that the two fifteen year olds occupied easily. Now it was the sun was setting, letting a glow common at the time around five thirty. Lance wasn't worried about the time though since he knew he'd be staying the night at Shannon's place.

Though it was before he found out they'd be without adult supervision.

Having just eaten and cleaned up in the kitchen, the two teens had headed into Shannon's bedroom, though not before glancing in the direction of his parents' bedroom just down the corridor.

"So your parents are gone again?" Lance asked, his green eyes glancing down the corridor.

"Yeah," his friend replied, throwing himself onto his double sized bed with a black comforter with a waterfall on it, his golden hazel eyes glancing to his friend with a silent invitation to join him. "Dad got tickets to Hawaii or Bangkok or somewhere in between." His lips curled into a smirk. "Probably Bangkok considering."

Lance's dark eyebrows rose. "Considering what?" he asked.

"What they fucking left on their bed," Shannon answered, his smirk ever in place as his eyes glanced towards the wall in the direction of his parents' room. "Sam walked out and said see he'd see me when Mum and Dad got back 'cause he wasn't touching that."

Lance laughed. Shannon's older brother, Sam, was seventeen and pretty much a jerk towards him. He'd once told his little brother that he should get better friends, only to receive the rude finger gesture and a reminder about his choice of friends made Lance into a saint.

_And that was when we were only twelve,_ Lance chuckled. He then moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to the socked right foot of his friend.

"Sam's a fucking prude," he said, another chuckle exiting him.

Shannon stood up and returned a chuckle of his own. "I blame his girlfriend. Not giving him any."

Lance had met the guy's girlfriend and knew for a fact that she wasn't going to have sex with him. Not that he cared if it depressed his best friend's brother, considering what Sam was like when horny. It wasn't going to last but so long as it did, the prick could suffer.

"Why doesn't he just get it from someone else?" he asked again, remembering the time he'd caught Sam in the school bathrooms getting sucked off by some nerd only a couple of months ago before he got with the girl. "He's a hit among all the guys and girls at school."

Shannon sat up, moving his legs into a cross position for a moment before unfurling them due to the fact he was still wearing his jeans that were a couple of sizes too small for him. "Unlike me, he's such a bi closest case it isn't funny." he replied.

_That's true_ , Lance thought.

Both had come out as gay shortly after their fifteenth birthdays. To say anyone was unimpressed was an understatement and the taunts were endless. But neither gave a shit about it. The only exception were Shannon's parents, who were always in their own world anyway and didn't really care about any of their five children, including their youngest and what he read online. It was only recently that Lance's own sister had come around to it and things were good between them, for now.

Glancing out the door, Lance's left eyebrow rose in curiosity.

"So, What did they leave out?" he asked his friend.

Shannon looked at him and his curious look before breaking into another smirk.

"Follow me," he replied, standing and proceeding down the hallway to his parents' room, Lance following on.

When they entered, it was an absolute mess. The wardrobe was open and two sets of clothing, male and female, were out the front of it as if someone had gone through to quickly find what would fit. The desk was just as messy and the computer was still on, with the screensaver still going. The queen-sized bed was the only thing that was neat.

But it was what was on the bed that had Lance's green eyes open wide in surprise.

"Fuck," he said, unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

Shannon strode forward to the left side of the bed and picked up one of the objects, a long red stick with ridges and a switch at the bottom. Lance followed to the right side of the bed and looked down.

"Handcuffs?" Lance asked, picking up a pair of police handcuffs with red frilly stuff. There were another pair with green fur on it along with a couple of long, red-colored ropes.

"Yeah," Shannon replied, his golden hazel eyes studying the object in his hands. It was then he flicked the switch and the thing started making a buzzing sound, leading him to drop the object. "Shit it vibrates!" he shouted as he moved to pick up the object, then smiling as he let the feeling course through. Lance could tell he was enjoying it. He flicked it off and dropped it on the bed next to three similar sized sticks, one green, one yellow and one black. "Is that a whip?" he asked himself, glancing at the black rider's crop with three red leathery ends on it.

Lance moved to the large sized skin colored cock with balls. "This looks like a large cut dick," he said, a smile gracing his face.

Shannon looked at the object and chuckled. "Not that there's anything wrong with being cut." he said.

"No," Lance replied, his hands moving up and down the large object.

"Bigger than mine though," Shannon said, glancing down somewhat.

"Bigger than both of us," Lance smiled. "But we are only fifteen."

He then tossed the thing at his best friend, who caught it in his left hand. He was smiling as he too moved his hands. Lance turned to look at the objects they'd all noted. "And they use these?" he asked.

Shannon dropped the object back on the bed, though not where it was originally. "On each other apparently," he chuckled. "Least they clean them."

Lance's left eyebrow rose. "But not put them away after?"

His best friend smiled and moved towards the desk, sitting on the seat and lying back, his eyes looking at the roof. "You've met my Mum, haven't you?" he asked sarcastically.

Lance smiled. "Oblivious is an understatement with her. And your dad."

Shannon's eyes turned on his friends, a smile on his face. "She once forgot she was cooking dinner and Noah managed to salvage it before we lost the food and the kitchen."

Lance moved to the desk and leaned against it. "Ah, Noah," he said, his smile turning into a smirk. He always liked Shannon's eldest brother since the guy didn't have a problem babysitting his little brother and his friend when they were younger. "He still hides his porn mags in the bottom drawer?"

His best friend chuckled, and his left hand moved to bush his shaved head with two weeks of regrowth after his absent-minded father had shaved him bald by accident, which was annoying because Lance was used to seeing the styling he went through to hide how much he hated his hair when it got too long. "Yeah," he replied. "May be a great cook but lousy at hiding his porn. Pity he only has straight shit."

Lance nodded.

It had only been a couple of years ago when they were home alone because Noah was at school and Shannon's mother had run out of the house for some weird reason, though she returned five hours later after finally realising her 13-year-old son and his friend didn't have an adult to look after them. Completely bored, the pair got into Noah's bedroom and went through his stuff, finding the pornographic material in his bottom draw along with some lube in a bottle that was about three-quarters empty. It was mostly cheerleaders and jocks fucking each other and the pair looked at it and even stole one to keep behind Shannon's bookcase in his room which they looked at. It was the first introduction to sex, unhelped when they had sex ed the next week and they figured out what the lube was meant for, amongst other things. Fair to say over the past two years since, the two friends were rather good at giving each other handjobs and in the past couple of months had started giving each other blowjobs.

Lance's green eyes turned to the computer. "Your parents’ computer is still on," he said.

Shannon turned to look at the computer and smirked. His right hand went for the mouse, which ended the screensaver and allowed them access to the log-in page. Without a second glance, the hands worked quickly over the keyboard, typing in the password.

"Their password is 'password'?" he asked, rather puzzled.

"With an '@' and an '0'." Shannon smirked.

"And you know it how?"

"Because they told me it was the way to trick everyone."

Lance chuckled. "And not their youngest son, right?"

Shannon returned the chuckle. "You know I prefer 'rivers' and 'lakes' for mine. After all, I am named after a river."

Lance nodded. His best friend was attached just as attached to water as his namesake was. _The biggest river in Ireland,_ he snorted. _But it is a good name for a weird guy like him_. He then glanced at the screen and noted what was on it. "They left a porn vid on?"

It was of two guys and a single girl. One of the guys had his dick inside the girl while the other guy had his inside the first one, with his right hand out like it was slapping them. The girl herself was dressed in a leather police outfit though her breasts weren't out, and she had this smirk on her face. Lance glanced at the title and was puzzled.

"BDSM?"

Shannon's eyes had the same look. "Google time," he said as he opened a tab and typed in BDSM. _His parents use Chrome, no surprise_. "Okay, 'bondage', 'domination', 'sadism' and 'masochism', it says."

The pair read the article on Wikipedia on the entire thing for a good half hour. As they went through it, something inside Lance told him that he would enjoy the first two and definitely the last one. He was also feeling a bit hot in his stomach.

"Fuck," Shannon breathed. He turned away for an instant, a heated expression on his face.

"Wait," Lance said. "Remember Fifty Shades of Grey?"

His best friend gagged, his eyes squeezing shut. "Yeah, that was fucking awful."

The other teen nodded. They'd watched the entire film from start to finish only a month ago and until now were just as confused about it, but the matter had slipped through their minds because of school and other things.

"Probably ‘cause it was straight and boring."

"I've read better fanfics," Shannon said.

Lance chuckled. "You read really weird shit."

Shannon's smirk returned. "You didn't seem bothered about it when used what I read to finger you last time I sucked your dick."

"Hmmm," the other replied, remembering that time only a couple of weeks ago. After that, he'd been practicing and had managed to fit two fingers there now. Hell, he'd had an orgasm after touching something inside him without even touching his dick from that. Lance's green eyes then turned to the paused video. "Wanna watch?"

"I am home alone," he said. Shannon then glided the mouse to the search bar and typed in 'BDSM Gay'. A few videos appeared, most of them of hairy older guys in leather outfits. There were a couple of ones with guys in their twenties. "This one?" he asked, indicating one of them.

Lance smirked. "Why not?"

They ended up watching several videos over the next couple of hours, only stopping to close the blinds and turning on the light when it got too dark. They saw how the doms used and abused their subs in all manners, but the spanking and the outfits turned on Lance so much that he was hard in his sweatpants the entire time. A glance at his best friend's jeans indicated that he was just as hard and a glance at his face showed how flushed he was.

"Fuck me," Lance breathed out as the last one finished.

Shannon nodded. "Least we know how those toys work," he said.

"Hmmm," the other replied. He then had a sudden thought. "Wanna try it out?"

His best friend's eyes widened. "Well...I don't know." he replied, going shy all of a sudden.

Lance chuckled. "Come on, we've done things before."

That seemed to change his friend's mind quickly. "True. What's wrong with helping a friend." Shannon then moved to click and delete the history and even the cache data for the past three hours before shutting down the computer and standing, stretching as he did "You wanna be the dom or the sub?" he asked.

"Hmmm," Lance stood from the second desk chair they'd found after the first two videos, stretching as he did so. _Might be an idea to test a theory I've got_. "I'll be the sub."

Shannon's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You sure?" he asked uncertain. "I'm not exactly a dom."

"Sure you are," Lance said, moving to reassure his friend. "I've seen you take charge enough times." He then leaned in close to his friend and whispered. "And to be honest, it was kind of hot."

Shannon's eyes flashed for an instant. That then clicked as his breathing became heavy. Lance couldn't help but watch his friend replay everything he'd just watched and as if inside him the other teen was right. Golden hazel met Green and a dominating smirk followed.

"Let's use my room," He practically growled, then eyes turned to the bed. "And take that one with us," he said, pointing to the red handcuffs.

Soon, Lance was stripped naked and lying on the bed, his hands locked in the handcuffs and leaning on the pillow. Shannon had stripped off his t-shirt and socks and was rubbing his hands together, his eyes clouding and his face flushed. They were going with the spanking tonight and then seeing what happens afterwards.

Lance couldn't help but smirk again, enjoying the feeling of the cuffs on him. "Your parents are so fucked up, man," he said, moving his hands up to indicate the comfortable bindings.

Shannon chuckled, a low and dark one. "Says the guy practically asking me to tie him up," he replied as he moved to the bed, though didn't make a move towards him.

Lance noted this action and started to get impatient. _Time to step it up_. "Admit it though, you're looking forward to trying to be the dom," he then paused for a moment. "Sehin."

That produced a growl. "Careful, boy. I may not go easy for your first time."

Shannon had created the name for an original character in a dimension-travelling series he liked to watch when he was only eleven and had said that his character had a dark side with tendencies he'd yet to comprehend. As he developed it though, the dark side had all of Shannon's anger, need to hurt and even dark thoughts beyond comprehension. Lance had seen him slip into it a couple of times when they were fourteen and they had ended up in a fight at school that nearly put an adult in hospital. Just saying the name now was enough to return the persona and now was as good as time as any if Lance was going to enjoy himself after what he'd just seen.

The anticipation was too much, and Lance's smirk grew wider. "Then don't."

Shannon moved towards his friend and rose to his knees, he then moved back his left hand and brought it down on Lance's bare left butt cheek. Lance hissed at it but had little time to recover as another came on his right cheek. He then shivered as another strike occurred and by the time of the fifth, he was moaning.

"Fuck," he breathed out after the sixth one. "More," he called softly, barely loud enough to be heard, and then allowed another word to slip out. "Master..."

Shannon growled. "Quiet, boy." He said his voice lowered. He then moved around the bed so to use his other hand. "Fuck," he said, returning to his normal voice. "This is weird."

"Stay in the moment, Sehin." Lance replied quickly, producing the growl that sent a shiver up his spin, leading to the next strike on his reddened cheeks. "Fuck, harder!" he practically screamed.

Shannon did strike harder and Lance cried out in agony.

By the time the last strike occurred, Lance's cheeks were red and painful, but his dick was very hard. Falling onto the bed, he moaned as the hard organ met the soft covers of the bed. There was silence for a moment before Shannon returned with an icepack wrapped in a towel, playing it on the cheeks. Lance moaned again at the relief as his friend rubbed his back, feeling very satisfied. After a few moments, Lance moved on his side and stretched, glancing down to notice he was still hard. He shivered at the reasons why. His green eyes then glanced at the waistband of his friend.

"Fuck," he smiled. You're hard."

Shannon glanced at his friend and returned the smile. "So are you," he replied as he stood up and undid his jeans and removed them along with his briefs, letting his hard dick spring up. "Sixty-nine?" he asked.

Lance chuckled "Why not?"

It didn't take long for him to orgasm, particularly after Shannon slapped his butt a couple more times. After finishing up, Shannon sat up and turned over to look at his friend. Lance's green eyes shone with satisfaction.

"You don't make a bad master, man," he said, moving to lie on his back, hissing a little when his sore butt touched the covers, which were damp from their vigorous activities.

Shannon leaned back too and chuckled. "And you seem to like being a sub," he replied before leaning back and looking at the ceiling, a smirk on his face. Before long, he stood up and helped Lance up, glad the pair were the about same height, before taking him to the bathroom. As the bath was filling up, Shannon took the time to look through the medicine cabinet for something to sooth the pain on his friend's butt cheeks. Eventually giving up, he guided his friend into the warm water even as it continued to fill, sliding in rather easy. Shannon didn't get in, instead sitting on the edge as Lance sat like a prince, though made little movement.

_All in all,_ Lance thought. _It was worth it_. He glanced at Shannon. "Practice more, Sehin?"

Shannon chuckled, a low and dark one. "Eager aren't we, boy?" he asked, though he knew the answer. He then looked up, his eyes closing in satisfaction as he leaned back slightly. "Whenever Sam or the others aren't around, sure," he replied.

Lance chuckled to himself. There was so much he wanted to explore about himself and understand so he might as well get as much practice with someone clearly interested in trying it out. They were best friends after all, and even if they went on to get boyfriends, that would stick because even Lance, the blunt person he could be to practically everyone, valued friendship more than his growing sex drive and the clear kink he may or may not be developing.

Shannon's eyes danced for a moment and he then let out a laugh. Lance's left eyebrow rose, and his friend smiled. "Want a dog collar, Lance?"

That sent a jolt through Lance. The collars he'd seen on some of the videos for the subs were quite good fashion items. "Next birthday," he replied. He then thought for a moment. "Want a whip, Sehin?"

The other gave off another short laugh again. "Nah," he replied, shaking his head. But then he lowered his voice. "Though I think I would like some leather."

Lance smiled. "Shouldn't be too hard to get it. After all, your parents are incredibly absent minded, aren't they?"

Shannon gave a knowing look. "Not the first time I've ''borrowed'' their credit card," he said, using the quotation marks for the word 'borrowed'. "Won't be the last either."

The two teens then burst into laughter and stayed for a while. Eventually, they got changed into clothing for bed, closing down the house and getting to sleep as it was nearly midnight. Their heads had just hit the pillows as both fell into a sleep filled with dark and kinky dreams, with the images from those videos playing out with them as the stars.

Far to say, for the next year or so both continued their experimentations, even 'borrowing' Shannon's parents' toys to try each time they went away, and Sam was out of the house being who he was and failing to realize just what his brother and Lance were really going to get up too. When Lance met Blake, testing and succeeding on his first try in seducing the guy, Shannon was nothing but supportive of this branch-out, even if Blake was too innocent really to satisfy his best friend even as fuck buddies. There was nothing there to worry about though.

Eventually they did reach the end they could do with each other, each having explored their ranges and even switching at one point to try the other's role. Shortly after they turned sixteen, they stopped really doing it as both decided to move on to try with other people, but it didn't change their friendship. When Blake walked out in annoyance, it was not over anything between the friends as their experimenting was long over. When Lance met Jin and started to develop feelings for the tall dark-skinned teen, Shannon did nothing but support him, even becoming friends with the taller if somewhat shy guy after the pair got together and moved in with each other.

If Jin was ever jealous he wasn't really Lance's first in all things sexual (as his new boyfriend decided to be upfront about it first hand), he never said anything. It helped that Lance and Shannon had just gone back to what normal friends were, studying together, watching movies and even going out for walks. Hell, Jin was surprised with how easy Lance's best friend was at fitting in with them (even if he did say some things without meaning too by accident but it wasn't hard to figure out why). There was no jealousy, no concerns over anything. All was well with the world, and that's the way Lance liked it, especially since he now knew precisely who he was and how comfortable he felt in his own skin.

"Best friends help each other," he told Shannon when they became friends all those years ago before sex and before puberty. "And they always stick together through thick and thin."

Even if that led to Lance being a kinky little shit who loved pain and being dominated by his boyfriend, who slid as easily into the role as quickly and as natural as his friend did. But it wasn't really anyone's business than his own and everyone else can stop being prudes and fuck themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> For you, ArtBlock. Thank you for giving me a chance to do this. Hope you approve.


End file.
